The present invention relates generally to x-ray film packets and, more particularly, to bite block/film packet holders with comfort enhancing features for holding intraoral radiographic film packets and for proper positioning in a patient""s mouth.
A common problem experienced by people visiting the dentist is the discomfort and pain associated with the taking of dental x-rays caused by the positioning of intraoral radiographic film packets in the patient""s mouth. The typical intraoral radiographic film packet includes relatively hard and/or relatively sharp edges that press against and irritate the gums and other oral soft tissue of the person whose teeth are being x-rayed. A variety of intraoral x-ray dental packets are known in the prior art which include features intended to be comfort enhancing. In addition, attempts have been made to create comfort-enhancing structures into which intraoral-x-ray dental packets can be inserted prior to placement in the patient""s mouth. One example of this type of structure is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,008 titled xe2x80x9cDental Film Cartridge Cushion,xe2x80x9d by Reginald B. Jackson, Aug. 27, 1991. Jackson utilizes a cartridge cushion comprising a foam sheet sandwich into which the x-ray dental packet is placed for the purpose of cushioning and increasing the comfort to the patient. Jackson requires the manual insertion of the x-ray packet into the cartridge cushion. Thus, Jackson adds significant bulk to the packet and enhances the possibility of triggering a gag reflex action in the patient. Additionally, after the cartridge cushion is removed from the packet, it would be possible to reuse the cartridge cushion. Reuse without sterilization would not be sanitary and there is no practical way of sterilizing Jackson""s cartridge which would not result in the destruction of the resilient foam and paper substrate thereof.
A second example of an add-on structure is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,491 titled xe2x80x9cDental Film Packet,xe2x80x9d by Wilfried Muylle et al., Feb. 8, 1994. Muylle et al. teaches sealing a film pack in an envelope consisting of a pair of thin pockets of injection molded plastic which are sealed with a band of adhesive tape. The envelope has no sharp edges and generally rounded comers. Thus, as with Jackson""s device, this device requires manual insertion of the packet, adds significant bulk to the packet, enhances the possibility of triggering a gag reflex in the patient, and can also be reused in a non-sanitary manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,631,497 titled xe2x80x9cDental X-ray Film Package,xe2x80x9d by Harry L. Marler, Jun. 7, 1927, teaches a dental x-ray film package wherein a sensitized sheet is sandwiched between two opaque sheets. A heavy band of rubber is stretched about the periphery of the package to hold the package securely together and to provide the light tight joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,537,925 titled xe2x80x9cDental X-ray Film Package,xe2x80x9d by Leonard M. Bolin, May 12, 1925, teaches a dental x-ray film package wherein a pair of film sheets and the cover sheet are inserted into a container. The container consists of a frame including a backing portion in an enlarged continuous beading about the periphery thereof. The beading must be forced away from the backing portion and stretched peripherally in order to insert the film sheets and cover sheet therein. The container thus serves to hold the package together and provide the light seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,657 titled xe2x80x9cIntraoral Radiographic Film Packet,xe2x80x9d by Alan Kirsch et al., Dec. 13, 1988, teaches a dental radiographic film packet which includes soft comers for greater patient comfort. The packet is constructed by removing all material from the comers of a typical dental radiographic film packet with the exception of the film chip. Individual comer covers which are seamless pockets are then added to the four comers of the packet. The comer covers create an airspace at each comer around the edge of the film chip.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,084,092 titled xe2x80x9cDental Film Holder,xe2x80x9d by Ralph Kenney, Jun. 15, 1937, teaches a dental film holder that is a stretchable vellum rubber plate with integral comer pockets into which an x-ray dental packet may be manually inserted. Kenney""s dental film holder is intended to be reusable.
From the foregoing it can be seen that many attempts to add a comfort enhancing feature to dental x-ray film packets have resulted in structures requiring modification of individual film packets in order to receive a comfort enhancing structure. Further, such prior art attempts, particularly those seeking to provide the comfort enhancing feature via a frame, have resulted in a significant increase in bulk thereby enhancing the possibility of inducing a gag reflex.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a reusable bite block/film packet holder with comfort enhancing features for holding intraoral radiographic film packets and for proper positioning in a patient""s mouth.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bite block/film packet holder with comfort enhancing features which is reusable and sterilizable.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bite block/film packet holder with comfort enhancing features into which a film packet can be easily inserted into a single engaging slot and which does not significantly increase the bulk of the film packet.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bite block/film packet holder which includes an abutting packet support with comfort enhancing features.
The foregoing and numerous other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent upon a review of the detailed description, claims and drawings set forth herein. These features, objects and advantages are accomplished by forming a plastic bite block/film packet holder including an bite-block with a support bracket projecting therefrom that about at 90 degree angle. There is an engaging slot in the bite-block immediately adjacent to the support bracket for receiving a side edge of an intraoral radiographic film packet. The dimensions of the support bracket are slightly larger than the dimensions of an intraoral radiographic film packet. Thus, when an intraoral radiographic film packet is inserted in the engaging slot, the edges of the support bracket project beyond the sharp, die cut edges of the film packet. The support bracket includes a soft perimetric border. When the film packet is placed into the bite block, its edges are internal to the soft edge of the bite block, and thus do not contact the soft tissues of a patient""s mouth. Rather the soft border of the bite block is the contacting element. The bite block is preferably formed through injection molding of a thermoplastic material such as polypropylene. It is preferable that the material used for molding the bite block is sterilizable such as by autoclave, or cold liquid sterilization. In such manner, the bite block can be sterilized and reused from patient to patient. The soft perimetric border may be made from any one of a number of plastic materials with sufficiently a low durometer to present a soft feeling when placed in a patient""s mouth. The shape of the perimetric border is generally rounded. Preferably, the perimetric border can also be sterilized and reused. The perimetric border may be integrally molded to the bite block, or be a separate element made similar to a rubber band and stretched over the edges of the face of the bite block, staying in place under tension. If the perimetric border is a separate element, it is preferable that such element be treated as disposable and not reused patient to patient. For example, a thermosetting material such as a silicone elastomer may be used to form the perimetric border, particularly if the perimetric border is a separate as oppose an integral element.